1. Field of Art
The following generally relates to methods, apparatuses and systems for image processing, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus and system for processing an image that includes a face of a person so as to determine facial characteristics of the face included within the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
People use makeup, jewelry, hair styles, hair color, eye glasses, and other accessories (collectively “beauty accessories”) to enhance or augment their appearance. As is well known, these beauty accessories should be selected to augment the facial characteristics of a wearer such items. Unfortunately, the wearer (or other person assisting the wearer) often selects the makeup, jewelry, hair styles, hair color, eye glasses, and other accessories without any assistance of a properly-trained and/or educated expert. As such, the selection of the beauty accessories that are intended to enhance the appearance of the wearer may not do so because the wearer (or other person selecting the beauty accessories) lacks tools and/or education for optimally selecting such items based on the facial characteristics of the wearer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method, apparatus and system for determining facial characteristics of the wearer so as to (i) allow selection of beauty accessories that optimize the appearance of the wearer, and/or (ii) educate and/or assist the wearer, a person assisting the wearer and/or an expert in selecting beauty accessories that optimize the appearance of the wearer.